


Shotgun

by evenstarz



Series: Sun & Moon [10]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: peter's never done it before.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: Sun & Moon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379620
Kudos: 24





	Shotgun

"Peter, Cas, you're on break!" Oreius yells over a new shipment of vinyls. 

Caspian giddily reaches into his worn down backpack and pulls out a small, black, leather bag at the sound of his managers words. After all, it's his break, he deserves to treat himself. 

In Caspian's world, there are various ways that he "treats himself". One way is smoking a joint; the next is eating shitty, New York pizza that costs 99 cents; and the final way is staring at Peter Pevensie, his incredibly attractive British coworker. 

And apparently the heavens have shined down upon him today, because Peter hastily squeaks out, “Mind if I join you?”

“Go for it,” Caspian smirks. He winds through the short rows of albums, before opening up the “employees only” door that leads to a back alley that smells of smoke.

Peter follows closely behind him, and when they’re both outside, Caspian poses the question. “Do you want one?” He asks, pulling out two thin joints from his bag. 

Peter swallows hard. “Yeah, sure,” he nods, despite having no idea what he’s supposed to do.

Caspian nods and then jerks his thumb across his lighter, before ghosting the flame over the tip of one of the joints. “Here,” he offers, passing it over to Peter with a wide grin. 

As Caspian lights his own, Peter lifts the joint to his lips, before taking a deep inhale from it. Immediately, coughs leave his lips.

“First time?” Caspian asks rather nonchalantly, taking a hit from his own. Once Peter nods, he smirks, “I can show you an easier way, if you’d like.”

“Erm- yeah, sure,” Peter nods, his voice hoarse. 

Caspian grins heartily at his response. He brings his joint to his lips and inhales, before bringing his hands up to Peter’s jaw.

Peter nearly immediately melts into it, and this time, he doesn’t cough when he inhales.


End file.
